Zombot's Wrath
|zestaw = Premium |rzadkość = Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Science Gargantuar Trick |umiejętności = Zadaje 3 punkty obrażeń. Jeśli na każdym rzędzie jest zombie, zadaje podwojone obrażenia. |opis = Dr Zomboss wierzy że nie ma takiego problemu, którego nie rozwiązałby olbrzymi robot. }} Zombot's Wrath jest rzadką sztuczką zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Należy do klasy i kosztuje . Zadaje 3 punkty obrażeń wybranej roślinie lub bohaterowi roślin, lecz jeśli na każdym rzędzie znajduje się zombie, sztuczka ta zadaje celowi 6 punktów obrażeń. Historia wersji 1.2.11 *Zwiększenie kosztu: z do . *Zmiana umiejętności: z "Zadaje 2 punkty obrażeń. Jeśli na każdym rzędzie jest zombie, zamiast tego zadaje 6 punktów obrażeń" na "Zadaje 3 punkty obrażeń. Jeśli na każdym rzędzie jest zombie, zadaje podwojone obrażenia". Statystyki *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Science Gargantuar Trick *'Abilities:' Do 3 damage. If there is a Zombie in every lane, this does double damage. *'Rarity:' Premium - Rare Dr. Zomboss believes that there's no problem that can't be solved by a giant robot. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Crazy *'Podział:' Naukowa Gargantuarowa Sztuczka *'Umiejętności:' Zadaje 3 punkty obrażeń. Jeśli na każdym rzędzie jest zombie, zadaje podwojone obrażenia. *'Rzadkość:' Premium - Rzadka Dr Zomboss wierzy że nie ma takiego problemu, którego nie rozwiązałby olbrzymi robot. Strategie Z Sztuczka ta pozwoli zadać ogromną ilość obrażeń jeśli każdy rząd zostanie zapełniony przez zombie, więc warto zachować tą kartę na odpowiednią chwilę. Jeśli ten warunek nie zostanie spełniony, kartę tą można wykorzystać w celu zniszczenia lub osłabienia rośliny, która może sprawiać kłopoty, lub pokonania bohatera roślin gdy jego zdrowie spadnie poniżej 3. Spełnienie tego warunku zwiększa jednak potencjał tej sztuczki, ponieważ potrafi zniszczyć roślinę która posiada nawet lub silnie zranić bohatera przeciwnika. Wraz z tą kartą warto dodać do talii karty, które mogą łatwo zapełnić pole bitwy (np. Disco-Tron 3000). Utrudnieniem tutaj mogą okazać się wodne rzędy, ponieważ mogą na nim zostać zagrane tylko postacie z umiejętnością . Impfinity i Electric Boogaloo mogą dodawać takie karty do talii. W wypadku Professora Brainstorma i Z-Mecha jest trudniej, gdyż ich klasy nie posiadają postaci z tą umiejętnością (aczkolwiek Professor Brainstorm może otrzymać zombie z tą umiejętnością poprzez Eurekę), ale wciąż mogą użyć tą kartę w pełnym potencjale z pomocą Imp-Throwing Gargantuara, który po zranieniu może wyrzucić Swabbiego na wodny rząd. To czyni go koniecznym wyborem do ich talii, gdy gracz ma w planach dodanie do nich tej sztuczki. Jako karta typu Science, można ją użyć by aktywować umiejętność Interdimensional Zombie. Z kolei jako Gargantuarowa karta, jej koszt zostaje zmniejszany przez umiejętność Gargologist, a oprócz tego jeśli gracz użyje jej na bohaterze gdy Wizard Gargantuar jest na polu gry, Super-Block Meter przeciwnika zostanie zignorowany. Przeciw Gracz powinien pokonywać zombie jak najszybciej, aby nie dopuścić do zapełnienia wszystkich rzędów. Warto używać kart będących w stanie pozbyć się nieumarłych z pola gry przed fazą sztuczek zombie (takich jak zadawanienie obrażeń, zmniejszanie statystyk czy umiejętność ) by zminimalizować zagrożenie ze strony tej karty. Można też powstrzymać przeciwnika przed użyciem tej karty używając Brainany, co daje też graczowi czas na usunięcie nieumarłych z pola gry. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest to jedna z kart, które przedstawiają Dr. Zombossa. Drugą jest Gargantuars' Feast. en:Zombot's Wrath Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Sztuczki Kategoria:Sztuczki zombie Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty typu Science Kategoria:Karty typu Gargantuar Kategoria:Karty Crazy Kategoria:Karty Premium